An electronic device may include an enclosure defined by a glass housing. As a result, the electronic device may include a reduced ability to remove heat from the electronic device, as compared to an electronic device with a bottom wall and sidewalls formed from a metal. As a result, the electronic device is subject to overheating and possible damage.